


Quantified

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: The Brokeback story told through the quantities and numbers encountered along the way.





	Quantified

**Author's Note:**

> Brokeback Mountain belongs to Focus Features and Annie Proulx. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

  


He was, what, nine years old  
One curve in the road

A thousand sheep  
First and second night in the tent  
One month’s pay

Four fuckin’ years  
Two little girls  
One boy, eight months old

14 hours of driving  
Two or three times a year

125 dollars a month for each of the minor children  
Asked about ten different people  
Hunting for extra zeros  
See the folks, a day or two

A couple of high altitude fucks once or twice a year  
Half his ashes  
The pair like two skins, one inside the other, two in one

One true love


End file.
